In your dreams
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: Again? Yes, Again. The same dream again… The big endless grass field, under the cloudless sky and her, he couldn't help, but feel happy, excited to meet her again. SpainxFem!Romano... you know you want to


Hello~ Sugerpie here!

Wanted to post something out so here's a small one-shot! My friend Yogonem helped me, I suck at grammar…ops I wrote grammar wrong, thanks Yogonem~

On with the story~

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Again? Yes, Again. The same dream again…

The big endless grass field, under the cloudless sky and **her**

He couldn't help, but feel happy, excited to meet **her** again.

The dreams where always the same: they were always under the endless, big, blue sky. She was always wearing a plain white dress, not that Antonio minded.

They would always do one thing: embrace each other. Antonio would always hold her tight while he stroke her hair, ran his fingers through it and whisper sweet words to her on Spanish.

Again, they embraced.

They stood like that for a while; Antonio had stopped whispering and was now staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes. Again he asked the same question hoping the dream wouldn't end ''what's your name?''

And bam, like that he woke up, again. Poor guy….

It has been like that the past half year now, and he was – ironically enough – in love with this dream girl. He didn't know her name, nor who she was to begin with, but it was one thing he knew: she was real!

_**HETALIA!**_

The bad touch trio sat in one of the many bars in Italy (A/N: don't ask me why they were in Italy… let's just say it is destiny~)

'' I want to see her~'' Antonio whined for General Winter knew how many times, shoved down the rest of the beer and leaned his face to the counter.

''how can you know she is real to begin with? And why does the awesome me have to listen to this day in and day out?'' Gilbert asked Antonio and Francis.

''L'amoure, my friend, l'amoure. Anything is possible in the name of love!'' yes, Francis was/is drunk.

Suddenly Antonio raised himself up from his seat.

''hey, where are you going?'' Gilbert asked, not really caring.

Antonio ignored him and walked out of the bar, his hands in his pockets pouting like a five years old child while walking down the street. The sun was setting making the whole street bath in the color orange.

That was when he saw her… no, not Santa's wife or a moomin, but **her**.

She walked after a cute couple: a tall, blond guy with a grumpy face and a young air headed girl, her hair in a pony tail, she was clinging to the tall guy. When Antonio walked past them he heard her curse and warn the tall guy like ''if you ever touch my sister without her permission I'll fucking kill you, potato bastard!'' and ''you better not do something to her before the wedding!''

Antonio was in shock, _it was her_ was all he could think about. The same hair color and hair style, the same beautiful, dark brown eyes and the same cute frown on her face.

Antonio quickly turned around, grabbed … his dream girl's wrist, making her turn around to look at him, furious and still so damn cute.

''yes?'' she asked him, still furious and still so fucking damn cute.

Antonio as unlucky (or stupid as I may say) as he is, he was lost for words. Or… it was more like his brain shut down when his eyes met hers. He could only stare into her eyes with so much love you would want to puke.

Lovina a.k.a Antonio's dream girl could only stare back with a look of disgust. She had totally forgotten about her sister, the potato bastard and the fact that a totally stranger just grabbed her wrist with an iron grip.

''can I help you?'' she asked, unsure if she should kick that bastard where the sun doesn't shine (also known as the happy place) or actually continue to talk to him. She couldn't put her finger at it, but something in the back of her mind told her that she had met him before… like… like once upon a dream…. Ew that's cheesy, and with that Lovina decided to kick the guy… who was by the way really handsome, not that she cared about that.

Right before she could kick him, he pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands tangled in her hair and he began to whisper sweet words in Spanish to her…all this on impulse.

After a few minutes of shock she relaxed into the embrace and after some more minutes Antonio looked into Lovinas eyes and asked the question he longed to know the answer to.

''what's your name, mi amada?''

Lovina was about to open her mouth to answer when she was cut short by Antonio.

''Oh, and will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked her with one of his goofy grins.

Lovina was shocked for a few seconds? minutes? She didn't know and she didn't care about how long it took to get over that shock. She had just been asked out by a very handsome, but care-free young man. Who could be super romantic at times and then suddenly ruin the whole atmosphere. Sooooooo… she did the only thing she could do to get away from that oh so awkward situation.

Let me show you a picture of a panda 'cause this scene is kind of not my style to write. What? You don't like the panda? Fine, I will write what happened then…

A loud 'SMACK' was heard trough out the city… no, wait the country, and an angry Italian stomped away from a Spanish still very handsome man, lying on the ground with a large, red mark on his left cheek.

She stopped a few feet away from him and said, just load enough for him to hear.

''In your dreams, bastard! And… the name is Lovina Vargas, I am not your beloved one!'' and with that she was gone.

_**HETALIA!**_

Antonio was at his house with a cold ice pack pressed to his left cheek and his two best friends with him.

''so in short, you found your dream girl?'' Gilbert asked, just to be sure.

''yes'' Antonio answered.

Francis begun to snicker while he said.

''I won the bet, now give me the money'' Gilbert took out the 100 bucks and handed them to Francis.

''now, back to l'amoure. Did you get her name?'' Francis asked, turning to Spain while slipping the 100 bucks into his pocket.

''yeah, she said her name was Lovina Vargas'' Spain answered as bluntly as ever.

''what a beautiful name… never heard it before though'' Francis commented.

Gilbert was suddenly using his brain – a rare moment, indeed – _Vargas…Vargas… where have I heard that name before… in a movie? On TV? In a book? No, I don't read books so that is impossible…maybe some kind of food… hmmm… sounds kind of Italian… maybe some kind of Pizza… or Pasta….wait! Pasta… Pasta…if there is someone who knows, it must be West's girlfriend… what was her name again? Feli-something… Feliciana? Yes, Feliciana Vargas! That was it! Wait… where have I heard Vargas before? _

''I don't know about you guys, but the awesome me thinks you should talk to West's girlfriend maybe she knows something'' Gilbert suddenly said out of nowhere.

''Okay, what's her name?'' Spain asked with his goofy grin.

''Feliciana Vargas'' Gilbert simply answered.

There was a silence before Francis came back to life and praised Gilbert like it was no tomorrow.

''Gilbert, you're a genius! Thank you!''

''well, what can I say? The awesome me, is awesome after all''

Francis smugly grinned and before someone could stop him, Francis had pushed and sent Spain to Ludwig's house.

_**HETALIA!**_

''Yes, she's my sister ve~'' Feli answered, happy that a good looking man was asking for her sister.

''Here's her address, I have to go, bye ve~'' yes, Feli gave Antonio the address to Lovi's house and disappeared into the house after she heard Ludwig call for her.

Antonio looked down at the address and smiled to himself, that's right folks: they were neighbors.

_**HETALIA!**_

_Ding dong!_

''Coming!'' could be heard from inside the house, a few seconds later the door opened up and revealed a young, beautiful Italian woman with wet hair and ONLY a towel around her body.

On the other side of the door it was no one, just a single basket of tomatoes with a small note on, which said:

_Mi amada  
_

_Hope you like the tomatoes_

_See you in my dream tonight_

Funny enough, Lovina couldn't help, but smile a little at the thought of the Spaniard.

''that fucking stalker'' she mumbled to herself, took the basket and closed the door.

Every day a basket of tomatoes would come to Lovina and every day the basket would be returned with a note saying things like ''you fucking stalker'' or ''tomato bastard'' and some rare times ''thank you, bastard''

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mi amada – My beloved one

It was google translation so I don't know if it is right or not…. -.-'

Please review and by the way this is my second APH fanfic… so be a little nice~

Thanks~


End file.
